I Know You're Gonna Be There
by LokiBufoon
Summary: New Diva Jessica has just hit WWE. She's trying to be good and stay out of anything that can cause her drama. But she falls for married man AJ Styles. They are both trying to keep a friendship going, but its slowly unwinding. All the drama Jessica doesn't want, she will surely get. AJ Styles/OC - Other pairings too. (M for Mature) (Will be using actual names)
1. Chapter 1

_Thought I'd try my hand at an AJ fic. Don't own any characters and so on. Based on the song I know you're gonna be there by Luke Bryan. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _I'm gonna put on my new shirt,_  
 _shine up these old boots._  
 _Take a deep breath,_  
 _try to keep my cool._  
 _I know you're gonna be there._

The thing about Allen is that he didn't care to look at the new talent. They were just there to wrestle with, have a laugh and a joke maybe. But then he'd head home and that's where his whole world lived. His kids. He should consider the mother of his children. he was in love with her before everything happened. He couldn't keep his eyes wandering over the brunette over the otherside of catering. She was stood laughing and talking with Nattie. He had only met her a handful of times, she seemed nice, genuine. Unlike the rest of the Diva roster. Her name was Jessica, and she was from the indies.

"So are you and Paige from the same place?" Nattie asked and Jessica laughed pretty hard.

"England is a pretty big island Nattie" She responded patting her on the arm before walking off with her sandwich.

"Y'know correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been starin' pretty hard at Nattie" Drew nudged him wiggling his eyebrows. Allen about choked on his food and shook his head.

"Hell naw, I was just starin' into space" Allen responded with a frown and shoved Drew hard "Doofus".

Jessica laced up her boots and pulled on her kickpad covers. She hadn't been here long and boy was it different from the other places she had worked. She had made her way up through the chain of British wrestling. Yet when she arrived everyone thought she was ripping off Paige. She didn't see how, they were two opposite ends of the scales. She had worked pretty damn hard to get where she had to be, she didn't think that she would be accepted at all. However she was coaxed by the other divas to appear on a few episodes of Total Diva's and get to know everyone. The experience did help a little, however she found it was limiting her friendship circle.

They had made it pretty obvious you were not allowed to talk to any of the guys unless you had someone with you, that the guys didnt like to be harassed or spoken to. Only friends of Daniel and Jon would be acceptable. Jessica snorted, she was in crazy town.

She walked down the hallway and sighed when she noticed cameras following her. She stated she would only give raw footage, there would be no storylines, if her life had drama worth filming then so be it, but she would not be participating in the next relationship fuck up John and Nikki had for the show.

"I'm not sure what's so interesting about me walking to the gorilla.." She mumbled to the cameras.

She turned a corner and collided with a hard chest, she put her hands up to cover herself and ended up slapping them off the chest pretty damn hard.

"God damn woman" Allen winced meekly, it didn't hurt but it stung a little out of surprise. He seen it ws Jessica and his expression became almost stupid. He shuffled on his feet from side to side as he grabbed her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I am so sorry, I pretty much just chopped you" She responded, she put her hand on the small red patch on his chest. SHe felt him grab her wrists and she blushed. "And you also can't just go be touching mens chests" She said to herself and looked at him with a sigh "Sorry"

"Oh no no, that wasn't me being offended or..." Allen mumbled and sighed scratching his head. He frowned when he seen the camera men surrounding her at each and every angle. "Are they botherin' you?"

"These guys? Naww, they are just on hand for next time I get clumsy and hit someone" She said with a smile. Allen grinned back and took her hand, leading her away from the peering cameras. He knew they would be filming afar but he would rather not fuck up on tape.

"I've got some microphone on Allen" She giggled in a hushed tone. She pulled it off her clothes and put it to her mouth. "Watch this" She mouthed. She then yelled into the microphone really loud and laughed as she watched the camera and the sound guy cringe away, yelling her name.

"Sorry! Can't control her" Allen grinned holding his hands up in surrender to the camera guys before they turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry again for walking into you and slapping you. So so dumb" She muttered.

"Do all British people apologise this much?"

"Well, if I'm anything to judge by, probably quite a bit" She laughed "Whatcha wanna talk about anyway?"

Jessica was very aware she was alone in the corridor with Allen. She had been watching his promos and his interviews throughout growing up herself and was slightly overwhelmed he had pulled her to the side. She also remembered how bad her reputation would be if any of the divas found out.

"I know it's hard to get involved with people in this business. But if you want, I could mentor you or. " He sighed and ruffled his hair again "I don't mean that you need it or anythin'. I'm just saying if you need someone to talk to..." Jessica's smile became wider as she watched as he got frustrated with himself. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Allen, I would love for you to be my first proper friend. And to train with you would be an honor" He frowned and started kicking himself mentally, she said she had to rush to the ring and left him sat there.

"God damn friends bullshit" He growled kicking the box he was stood by. "You damn old man."

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Allen had stuck to his promise of keeping her company and helping her train. They went to the developmental site most of the time to train. Which benefitted her matches, however some of the female talent were finding it hard to understand what her game was.

"So you've got them in a sleeper right?" Allen grabbed Jessica's left arm and rolled her over him, keeping her arm securely wrapped around his own. She lay on her back watching him swing round her before he rolled her onto her front. She was mesmerized watching him, and that damn chest.

"Now I'm gonna wrap your arm around me and move round you again" He shifted her arm over his waist and moved over her, rolling her onto her shoulders as he went for a pin. She kicked out of the tight hold and laughed as he pretended to be shocked.

"That's a good little spot you got going on there" Jessica heard another female voice perk up. She looked over to see Eva stood outside the ring, leaning on the ropes grinning. Jessica knew that she was not concentrating on her. She looked back to Allen who was wiping himself with a towel and sighed. She couldn't blame her, he was gorgeous.

"You ready to go for round two Jones?" She asked and he grinned motioning her to lock up with him.

Allen had to admit, this girl was making him want to run to the hills. His feelings for her were getting a bit too rooted. But he didn't want to lie to himself, he knew as soon as he seen her that this was gonna happen. Wendy didn't want him no more, she expressed that everytime he went home, yet she wasn't going to divorce him anytime soon and he didn't want to hurt his kids, they were his world.

"Whatcha thinkin bout cowboy" Jessica asked as she had him in a chokehold.

"How you need to apply more pressure baby" He drawled getting out of her hold and pulling her down into an armbar. Jessica tapped and watched as Allen helped her up, she looked up into his eyes and blushed. She turned to get her waterbottle and sighed. She was in deep trouble.

"Aw shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews on this! I am looking forward to writing more to this! :)

* * *

 _And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know  
_ _And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close.  
_ _And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all.  
_ _I just wanna see if you still care,  
_ _I know your gonna be there_.

"You have to update us right now" Nattie urged as they all sat around the hotel restaurant having breakfast together. Jessica really didn't want to get into the details of whatever they wanted to know, especially not in front of some of these girls. They all had to pretend to be friends for the camera, but to be honest she couldn't stand Eva Marie nor Summer Rae. She certainly didn't want them knowing her business, but she had agreed to do the show and she had to share something she guessed.

"There's not a lot to update, me and AJ are good friends right? And we train together" Jessica shrugged taking a bite out of her croissant. She was telling the truth, she wished it was something more. He made her laugh more than anyone else, and his body gave her the sweetest dreams at night. But that was it. He had officially split from his wife, she didn't care if there was divorce proceedings or not, that was his business and she was not prepared to get involved.

"Yeah right, I see the way he looks at you" Summer grinned "If this is a free for all, the man is fine."

"Sure Summer, why don't you get involved with yet another man that is married" Nattie snorted and Jessica had to agree, Summer Rae just could not keep her legs closed.

"Well if Jessica doesn't like him, I say go for it Summer" Nikki urged with a wink.

Jessica was gonna kill a bitch.

Her phone buzzed and she tried to take it out on the sly but the girls were like hawks watching her every move. Nattie leant over her shoulder and smiled.  
"Aww that's really sweet. TJ has done something like that before" Nattie urged.

 _Hey Jess,_  
 _I'm thinkin about heading to the motorcross and wondered if you wanted to join?_  
 _Well let's face it kid, hanging out with those girls ain't all that entertaining, so I'll be there in about five minutes._

Jessica finished up her breakfast and like clockwork AJ walked through the restaurant and pulled up a chair in the only space avaliable, by Summer.

"Are you done with this?" AJ asked picking up the last bit of Summer's breakfast and started eating it before he could get a response. "Hi ladies"

"AJ your such a pig..." Summer laughed "I love it"

He raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged before pointing his finger at Jessica and then towards the lift. Jessica said bye to the girls and stood up getting her bag. She turned to see Summer all over AJ, her hand on those beautiful abs and her fake smile laughing at whatever he was saying. AJ noticed the jealousy from Jessica and chewed his lip. He needed to know if there was anything there, were they more than friends?

"Hey Summer, I'm needing a training partner later, fancy joinin?" Aj asked.

"What?" Jessica piped up "I thought we were gonna train AJ?"

"I'm sorry kid, I completely forgot." He gave a low whistle "I've asked Summer now and I don't wanna be rude"

Jessica counted to five in her head and gave a nod before heading to the elevator. If AJ wanted to Motorcross then she would be the best damn rider he had ever seen and not in the way that Summer was. She huffed to her room and got changed into some leggings and her leather boots. She couldn't believe AJ would just stand her up for their regular training, maybe he was bored of her and actually wanted to date someone. Maybe she was stopping him from doing so.

* * *

Jessica was having the best time of her life, they went over muddy hills and ramps specifically designed for motorcrossing. She was covered head to toe in mud but she was loving life. She hadn't been on a dirt bike for many years. She had raced AJ up and down the hills and sprayed him with mud with her back tyre.

They had made a stop on a big field and sat down lying with each other, not caring at the mud they were caked in or that it was starting to get cloudy, they were just enjoying life.

"What's going on with Wendy?" Jessica asked rolling on her side to look at him. She loved his cowboy tanned cheeks and his now muddy hair.

"She won't divorce me. She's trying to pretend everything is fine for the kids, which is reasonable but damn it's difficult" He sighed. He picked up Jessica's hand and put it on his chest and held onto it. He was always like this with her, touchy in a friendly way. He just needed her close and she understood that. But their special type of friendship was hurting her heart. Was he gonna do this with Summer too?

"I'm heading home in a few days and I've gotta pretend me and Wendy are normal. I can't just kiss and hold her Jess." He rubbed his face with his other free hand and left it covering his eyes. Jessica sat up and chewed her lip nervously. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek before lying on his chest. Allen smiled and pulled her in close. He wished he knew what was going on in her head, what was this? Were they just really good friends?

"Allen, who am I gonna train with when your at home?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll find someone darlin'. Lopez has been checkin' you out.."

Jessica laughed and shook her head, she knew Colby had a thing for her but she made it clear that she was not interested in him like that at all.

* * *

Jessica had spent the rest of the day with Allen before having a shower and a power nap. She got herself ready and headed to the gym. It wasn't that crowded, she looked at all the free machines and put her drink and her towel down. And all of a sudden it became a lot more crowded. She looked at the camera guys surrounding Summer and AJ. He was there helping her on the treadmill, turning up the incline when he needed to. Summer wasn't even sweating and that fake smile was still beaming. Jessica knew she would probably be a sweaty mess up there herself, she hated cardio. Which AJ always had a go at her about, he stated cardio was one of the most important things for any sport. He was right, she just kicked up a fuss about it the whole time.

AJ noticed Jessica on the treadmill herself, doing a light jog. He knew it was his time now, he had to know where she was at. He frowned at the speed she was doing, he had to stop himself from going over there and turning up the speed himself. AJ pressed the stop button on the treadmill and hooked Summer up round the waist and carried her over to the weights.

"AJ you are my hero. My legs after that running.." Summer giggled.

AJ looked out the corner of his eye and could see Jessica staring throughout her jog. He pulled Summer closer and turned her around so they faced the mirror. He slowly bent down behind Summer to pick up the weights off the floor. Jessica scoffed, was this turning into some softcore porno?

"Ooooh AJ, you're bad" Summer giggled. AJ heard the treadmill get louder and louder as Jessica turned up the speed, now sprinting. If anything, at least she was getting a good workout.

After about an hour Jessica had enough of their flirting and AJ rubbing it in her face, she grabbed her stuff and stormed back upstairs. She knew she shouldn't have gotten close to him, all these guys were the same. What was she even thinking.

 _You left in a hurry, was hoping you wanted to get some food?_

 _Why don't you go get some food with Summer, Allen. Don't want to interrupt your little date._

 _Are you actin' jealous Jess?_

Jessica yelled out loud, it was like he had no clue whatsoever. Or he did, she didn't know. She was meant to be his friend and she was acting like a jealous girlfriend. This isn't what he needed, he needed her friendship and she couldn't just ruin that. She just had to accept that this is what they were and to give up on any idea that he possibly liked her otherwise.

 _No Allen I'm just tired. You should train with Summer more, it seems like she needs it. I'll see you later x_

Allen's face dropped, she was just accepting everything as it was. Was she being serious? He sighed, it seemed like she didn't like him at all. And now he had to get Summer off his back. He laid back on his bed and picked up his phone, he was didn't wanna be rejected, should he tell her? He groaned and put his phone down, he'd figure this out tomorrow.


End file.
